Un peu de chaleur
by zarbioide
Summary: Hyôga va rendre visite à Shun.


**Un peu de chaleur**

**Disclaimers** : J'ai posé des pièges un peu partout, mais bon ça ne fonctionne pas très bien. Donc, toujours pas à moi.

**Résumé :** Hyôga rend visite à Shun.

**Couple** : ShunxHyôga.

**Rating** : M

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu mais j'ai regardé l'épisode Oméga où Shun apparaît et... pouf ! Un petit OS. Cette histoire se situe après la fin hypothétique de la partis Oméga.

* * *

Shun regardait le désert. Il revenait d'un village voisin où il était allé soigner quelques personnes. Mars avait été battu et la paix semblait être définitive1. Seiya était au Sanctuaire avec Saori et les jeunes chevaliers. Shiryû veillait sur la cascade de Rozan. Hyôga, Ikki et lui-même étaient retournés à leur vie solitaire. Ils étaient restés quelques mois au Sanctuaire mais sans les chevaliers d'or qu'ils avaient connus, celui-ci leur semblait vide. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour Hyôga. Celui-ci avait beaucoup de mal à passer dans le temple du Verseau sans y rechercher la présence de Camus.

« Sensei !

_ Oui.

_ Quelqu'un vous cherche.

_ Je sais ». Il avait senti un cosmos et l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

« Bonjour Hyôga.

_ Bonjour Shun.

_ Tu en as assez de la glace ? Tu es venu voir ce qu'était un désert de sable ?

_ J'avais envie d'un peu de chaleur en effet.

_ Tu es d'accord pour une tasse de thé ?

_ Oui, et une douche si c'est possible.

_ Ça sera plutôt un baquet d'eau, dit Shun en riant.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tant que j'arrive à enlever la couche de sable que j'ai sur le visage ». Andromède sourit à Hyôga qui lui répondit et le conduisit chez lui.

* * *

« C'est un peu spartiate, dit Shun en ouvrant la porte.

_ Ça me rappelle l'Isba.

_ Je te laisse t'installer. Je vais chercher de l'eau au puits.

_ D'accord ». Hyôga posa son sac sur un des deux lits et observa la pièce : deux lits, un coin cuisine et un baquet qui faisait office de salle de bains.

« Voilà l'eau, annonça Shun, portant deux seaux pleins à ras-bord ». Il en versa une grande partie dans le baquet et garda le reste. « Tu peux te rafraîchir pendant que je prépare le thé.

_ Merci ». Le Japonais prit le seau encore plein et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à chauffer. Quand il se retourna, Hyôga était torse nu et s'aspergeait d'eau. Shun admira le Russe. Il avait toujours aimé le contraste de ses cheveux blonds sur sa peau bronzée. Andromède se mit à suivre une goutte d'eau qui descendait entre les deux omoplates du Cygne et se perdit beaucoup plus bas. Shun se gifla mentalement. À quoi pensait-il ? Hyôga lui faisait seulement une visite de courtoisie. Le Japonais retourna à son thé en essayant de ne pas penser au blond à demi-nu derrière lui.

« Ça fait du bien, s'exclama Hyôga en s'essuyant les cheveux.

_ Tu te sens mieux ?

_ Oui.

_ Le thé est prêt ».

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient fini de faire la vaisselle. « Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu es venu, remarqua Shun.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu chercher la chaleur. Ta chaleur ». Disant cela , Hyôga s'était rapproché d'Andromède. Le Russe passa un bras autour de la taille du japonais et plaqua leur corps l'un contre l'autre. « Maintenant que la paix est rétablie, on pourrait peut-être en profiter, murmura le blond ». Shun ouvrit grand les yeux quand il vit les lèvres du Cygne se rapprocher des siennes. Et les ferma quand Hyôga l'embrassa. Le Japonais se laissait porter par les sensations que le Cygne faisait naître en lui. Il ouvrit la bouche lorsque le Russe en demanda l'entrée et se retint de gémir lorsque leur deux langues se rencontrèrent. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Shun avait passé ses bras autour du blond et se serrait contre lui. Hyôga interrompit leur baiser pour éviter de manquer d'oxygène. Il posa son front sur celui d'Andromède et sourit. « Tu portes toujours tes bretelles2 ». Le Russe fit glisser ses mains des hanches du japonais jusqu'à ses épaules, le caressant par-dessus sa chemise. Shun frissonna sous les attouchements de Hyôga. Une fois arrivées à destination, les mains du blond se glissèrent sous les bretelles et les firent tomber. Le Russe embrassa Andromède et se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le Japonais ne se retint pas de gémir en sentant les doigts du Cygne sur sa peau. La chemise de Shun se retrouva vite à terre. Hyôga serra le Japonais contre lui et intensifia leur baiser, faisant courir ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Shun se laissait envahir par les sensations qui naissaient en lui. Ses gémissements se perdaient dans la gorge du Russe. Les deux hommes finirent par détacher leurs lèvres. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés, avaient les joues rouges et se sentaient quelque peu à l'étroit dans leur pantalon. Hyôga ne cessait de sourire en fixant Shun. « C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire autant.

_ Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureux ». le Japonais répondit au sourire du Cygne et le fixa en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha du Russe et lui ôta son tee-shirt, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Hyôga souleva Shun et le porta sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et se mit à recouvrir son torse de baisers et de caresses. Le japonais avait glissé sa main dans la chevelure blonde et se perdait en caresses et gémissements. Le Cygne défit le pantalon d'Andromède et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il contempla Shun allongé devant lui, le sexe fièrement dressé. « Apparemment, tu es content de me voir ». Hyôga sortit du lit, ne lâchant pas le Japonais des yeux. Tout en continuant de le fixer, il dégrafa son pantalon et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Shun ne perdait rien du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. « Apparemment, toi aussi tu es content de me voir, remarqua Andromède dans un sourire ». Hyôga se rallongea sur le Japonais, embrassant tout son corps, recouvrant son torse et son visage de ses lèvres, avant de se diriger beaucoup plus bas. Shun ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il fut prisonnier de la gorge chaude du blond. Hyôga se délectait de donner du plaisir à son amant, écoutant ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Mais s'il voulait le rendre fou, il ne voulait pas lui faire atteindre tout de suite la limite. Le Russe délaissa la verge d'Andromède et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Shun les fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus. Il se mit à caresser le torse du Cygne. Il connaissait chaque cicatrice qu ornait le torse de son amant : les quatorze piqûres du Scorpion, l'énorme cicatrice , quand Ikki avait voulu lui arracher le cœur. Shun atteignit sa cible et se mit en tête de rendre à Hyôga la monnaie de sa pièce. Il voulait donner du plaisir au blond, autant qu'il lui en avait donné. Le Russe ne retenait pas ses gémissements. Il avait longtemps hésiter avant de venir voir Shun. Mais il s'était dit que s'il ne profitait pas de ce moment de paix, il le regretterait. Et vu ce qu'Andromède était en train de lui faire, il avait eu raison de venir. Hyôga se redressa et attrapa les hanches de Shun. Il refusait de laisser le Japonais le rendre fou de désir sans rien faire. Andromède fut surpris quand le Russe le retourna et le prit en bouche. Chacun essaya de pousser l'autre au bord de la rupture tout en gardant un minimum de contrôle sur son corps. Hyôga donna un coup de rein et se retrouva au-dessus. Il en profita pour sortir du lit, ce qui fit grogner Andromède. Le Cygne farfouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. « Tu avais tout prévu, remarqua Shun.

_ Je pense qu'on a déjà assez souffert. On pourrait faire les choses en douceur pour une fois ». Le Russe posa le lubrifiant sur la table de nuit et s'allongea à côté de Shun. « Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mais je vais quand même te faire mal.

_ Je sais ». Andromède embrassa le blond. Celui-ci interrompit leur baiser et attrapa le lubrifiant. Il ouvrit le flacon et s'en enduisit les doigts. « Je te promets de faire attention et d'être le plus doux possible, dit-il en dessinant des arabesques sur le torse du Japonais ». Hyôga descendit jusqu'à l'intimité de Shun et se mit à caresser le rond de chair. Andromède gémit doucement. Le Cygne l'embrassait en même temps qu'il le caressait, le faisant se consumer de désir. Sentant les muscles céder, Hyôga enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité du Japonais. Shun se tendit sous l'intrusion. Il essaya de se focaliser sur les caresses de Hyôga pour oublier la douleur. Quand il sentit qu'Andromède s'était habitué à sa présence, le Cygne ajouta un deuxième puis un troisième doigt. Shun bougeait son bassin à la rencontre des doigts de Hyôga. Quand il le sentit parfaitement, préparé, le Russe retira ses doigts et saisit le lubrifiant. Mais Andromède l'arrêta. « Laisse-moi faire ». Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent. Le Japonais ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant. Il en déposa une noisette sur le gland du Cygne et commença un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Hyôga se pencha en arrière pour laisser à Shun un meilleur accès à son sexe. Andromède regardait son amant succomber. « Shun, je pense que ça suffit ». Les deux hommes se rallongèrent. Hyôga embrassa le Japonais et le pénétra. Shun serra son oreiller sous la douleur. Le Cygne progressa avec lenteur et attendit. Quand Andromède se fut habitué à sa présence, il bougea les hanches. Ce fut le signal pour le blond qui se mit à remuer. En même temps, il caressait le Japonais au même rythme que ses va-et-vient. Shun sentit ses sensations devenir beaucoup plus agréables. Hyôga toucha un point précis et Andromède se sentit traversé par un éclair de plaisir. « Ça va, demanda le Russe.

_ Oui. Recommence ». Le Cygne obéit, essayant de toucher ce point à chacune de ses allées et venues. Hyôga se retint jusqu'au moment où son corps prit le dessus. Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques, touchant à chaque fois le point sensible de Shun. Le Japonais se contracta sous la jouissance, entraînant le Cygne avec lui. Le blond retomba sur son amant et l'embrassa. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que leur respiration redeviennent normales. Hyôga s'allongea à côté de Shun et les recouvrit avec la couverture. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant besoin de chaleur. En même temps, quand on vit dans un pays toujours sous la neige...

_ C'est de ta chaleur dont j'ai besoin Shun. Tu sais, en Sibérie, il y a deux saisons : l'hiver où il fait presque toujours nuit et où il y a beaucoup de neige, et l'été qui est plus vert et où la lumière du jour est quasi-omniprésente.

_ Et ?

_ On pourrait faire pareil. Six mois dans le sable et six mois dans la neige ». Shun fixa Hyôga. Celui-ci était vraiment sérieux. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. « Je suis d'accord ». Le Russe sourit à son tour. Il avait enfin trouver sa source de chaleur.

* * *

1 Enfin, jusqu'à ce que leur auteur leur trouve un nouveau dieu à affronter^^

2C'est vrai que porter des bretelles en 2012 c'est pas top, surtout quand on approche la vingtaine.


End file.
